duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish
' Spanish' (Spanish: español) is a Romance language that's spoken as a native language by 400 million+ people. http://www2.ignatius.edu/faculty/turner/languages.htm The Spanish course was one of the initial courses released to Duolingo, along with French and German (Italian and Portuguese were added later on), and it's currently the most taken course for English speakers on Duolingo. http://www.duolingo.com/courses Grammar tips See Spanish/Grammar_tips Supplemental learning resources Applications * RAE - Spanish-Spanish dictionary online. * DRAE - RAE Spanish dictionary app for Android. * iOS and Android. - Live radio, playlists, in Spanish. Multimedia * Destinos - A movie designed to learn Spanish. Broken into 52 half-hour videos. * EDYD - Free audiobooks in Spanish. * Extr@ en Español - "The Sam Stories" a 13 show series designed for the intermediate level Spanish speaker. * Frozen - Dubbed in Spanish. * How to Learn Spanish - A blog and web reference for learning Spanish online for free. * Mitele - Has original shows from Spain. * News in Slow Spanish - News, grammar, cultural notes. * Peliculas Yonkis - Films streaming dubbed into Spanish. * RTVE - Spain's national radio, television, and news website. Streaming radio (canal 5 is all news and talk, kind of like NPR in the United States). Many of the television shows don't stream to other countries, but some do. * Series Yonkis - TV shows streaming dubbed into Spanish. * Telemundo - American Spanish-language network, TV shows available for free. * VeinteMundos - free site, great articles, Spanish only (source languages English, German, French). MP3's available for all articles, sometimes includes video links with the article and has vocabulary games and some grammar lessons linked. * Vme TV - American Spanish-language network associated with PBS, with free online content. * http://www.tuanimado.com - Has TV shows, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, and Malcolm in the Middle, dubbed in Spanish. * YouTube Playlist - Playlist of movies dubbed in Spanish, including Finding Nemo, Sleeping Beauty, and Titanic. * Zambombazo - Spanish blog featuring a lot of music, cinema, humour and arts related content all directed to early learners. There is also links to download samples of Latin music and music related exercises, all for free. Tools, courses, and grammar references * 123 Teach Me - Free Spanish lessons online, includes a sentence maker (to see a word in context) and a conjugator. * Cervantes - test de clasificación - See if you are Spanish Certified with this test. * Examtime - learn Spanish using Flashcards, Mind Maps and other online tools * Fluencia - Learn Spanish online. First lessons are free, next ones are paid. * Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Spanish and Portuguese. * LightSpeedSpanish - Por and Para Spanish Lesson (Audio-Video).Professor Fred Jehle's Second-Year Spanish Composition Online. * ReadLang.com Click to translate words and sentences while you read web pages and documents, automatically creates flashcards. (Recommended by Usagiboy7) * SpanishDict.com - is a "learn Spanish from the ground up" site like Duolingo, but with a totally different approach. They have videos, flashcards, discussion forums, and an extensive grammar section. It's a phenomenal complement to Duolingo. * Spanish Hour - It's a 50 day course. Hard but good. * Study Spanish - Spanish grammar and resources. * Spanish Verb Conjugation Trainer - improve your knowledge of the most frequent forms of the most important Spanish verbs. Grouped by tense and mood. Limited to 50+ most commonly used verbs. References